


The warmth of our love

by FanAddicted2000



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Dani is soft, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I just love them, Jamie Needs a Hug, and it's a nice way to procrastinate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanAddicted2000/pseuds/FanAddicted2000
Summary: Jamie is feeling down and Dani shows her it's okay to lean on her sometimes, their love is strong enough for them both.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	The warmth of our love

Dani woke up feeling cold and surprised. She was always rather cold, easily wrapped up in thick sweaters and heavy coats while Jamie was content with only a jacket. She had bought her a scarf and the matching hat that she wore occasionally to please her, but Jamie wasn't bothered by the cold like Dani was. Since that terrible night when she had invited the Lady of the lake into her body, it had gotten worse. She was cold all the time and it scared her. It was as if the icy water from the lake was flowing through her veins, and she felt as if she was being chased by the morbid cold of the ghost inside her. She hated the cold. So, she would always turn up the heat, put blankets on the bed, and Jamie would let her do it without comment. They had never discussed it, but she understood. The night would always find them huddled together, hugging each other until they couldn't identify each other's limbs. The warmth of Jamie's body was the best remedy for the cold that made her soul shiver.

Dani slowly opened up her eyes, reaching for Jamie’s side without finding her. Hence her surprise. She reached for the fluffy plaid at the end of the bed and wrapped herself in it before getting up. She looked into their bathroom before going to the living room in search of Jamie. She found her on the couch, an empty glass in her shaky hand.

“Jamie?”

She quietly sat beside her and welcomed her into the warmth of the plaid. Jamie let herself be tucked under her chin and closed her eyes.

“I’m sorry I left the bed, Poppins” she mumbled.

Dani took the glass from her hand and put it on the coffee table along the whisky bottle that was left open. She couldn’t remember the last time she saw Jamie having such a strong drink by herself. Usually she would drink tea, beer or, on some occasions, she would sip some wine. She always had that faraway look, not really in the present and yet not fully back into her past. Jamie’s demons didn’t haunt her as Dani’s did. Her pain was most subtle and never overwhelmed her as much. Dani never saw her having a panic attack or waking up in tears. But evidence of her pain where to be seen in subtle hints when one knew how to look closely. It took Dani a long time to notice these signs for Jamie was not easily read when it came to her suffering. She had never said it explicitly, but Dani knew that she didn't think it was legitimate for her to suffer compared to Dani. She was not possessed, it was not above her head that the Sword of Damocles was biding its time. Dani was convinced that part of Jamie didn't realize what she was doing, that it had become natural to stifle her troubles, not pay attention to them and not let the world find out. But the signs were there for a couple of days now : she was restless, more grumpy, less flirty. She smocked more and spent more time with her plant at the back of their shop. She had that faraway gaze in the evenings and that wariness in her shoulders in the mornings. 

“It’s alright” she answered, pressing a soft kiss to her hair. “Do you want to talk?”

Jamie shook her head and sunk deeper against her body.

“Do you want to go back to bed?”

Again, Jamie silently refused.

“Let’s get comfortable then” she said. She slipped into a laying position on the couch and adjusted the plaid around them both.

Jamie barely moved and she didn’t say a word. It was strange of her, being that quiet. It increased Dani's worry and she clung a bit harder to her. She listened to her slow breaths and only when she was sure she fell back asleep did she let herself sleep too.

The morning came and its bright light shone through the closed curtains. When she woke up again, she wasn’t cold but still alone. It wasn’t surprising though, Jamie was an early bird. She smelt tea and could hear the shower. She slowly stood, noticing the added cover on her and started tidying the couch. Her body ached and she still felt pretty tired. It was going to be a long day. She was about to enter the bathroom when Jamie came out of it.

“Morning, Poppins” she greeted her with a smile and an easy kiss. “I’m going to get us something from the bakery, so don’t worry about breakfast and take your time getting ready.”

She kissed her again, more slowly this time, deeper, before leaving. Dani was left with butterflies in her stomach and the taste of Jamie on her lips. She went to the bathroom for her morning routine, trying to think of a way to confront Jamie about last night but her thoughts kept bringing her back to their kiss. Jamie knew how to be distracting. They shared a nice breakfast, discussing their plans for the day. Jamie seemed to have a thousand things to do, from tending to her plants, waiting for a new delivery, to meeting some patrons for a new deal. She seemed herself at first glance, but Dani knew better. She heard the silence between her sentences, she saw the way her fingers couldn’t keep still, she counted the cigarettes. They needed to talk but the day didn’t wait for them and soon enough Dani found herself deep into her work, altering between customers and bookkeeping. When they finally get back to their flat, she felt exhausted and let Jamie take care of her. They ate and then she pretended to watch a movie while Dani read a book about some flowers. She could barely keep her eyes open.

“You should sleep, Poppins” Jamie pointed out as she turned off the tv and put away her book.

She took her into her arms and dropped small kisses on her face, from her brow, to her eyelids before coming to her lips. They slipped under the covers and Dani wrapped herself around her back, holding her close.

“Don’t leave me alone” she mumbled, already half asleep.

But she felt Jamie's body stiffen at her words, and the veil of exhaustion immediately lifted.

“I’m sorry, Dani, I didn’t mean to.”

The guilt that heightened her voice made Dani’s heart hurt. She hadn’t meant anything by her words, it was the tired ramble of her sleepy mind. She turned Jamie into her arms to face her and in spite of the darkness of the room, she looked for her eyes.

“Do you want to talk to me?” she asked, almost pleaded. “Tell me what’s going on.”

Jamie’s hand cupped her cheek and she felt her thumb softly caressed her skin.

“It’s alright, Poppins. I’m fine.”

“You’re not” Dani insisted. “Don’t lie to me.”

Jamie sighed and her hand dropped from her cheek to her neck, drawing her closer.

“You're right, I’m sorry. But it will be fine. It's nothing, I swear.”

She tried to kiss her but Dani stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. She won’t let herself be distracted and she felt a bit hurt that Jamie tried.

“Why won’t you talk to me? Why won’t you let me help?”

Jamie rolled on her back, putting some distance between their bodies and Dani felt the cold in her bones with a renewed strength.

“Let me help you, Jamie. Let me be there for you.”

Jamie straightened up abruptly and passed a frustrated hand through her brown curls.

“I’m fine” she repeated.

Dani felt anger rose inside her and part of her knew that it wasn’t just hers, but she couldn’t find herself to care. She also sat in their bed.

“What’s the matter, Jamie? Is it something I’ve done? Are you already tired of putting efforts into me!”

Jamie looked at her with shock evident in her eyes, trying to understand how things could have so quickly slipped from her feeling down to Dani being mad. Her fingers found the switch of the lamp and light came into the room. She didn’t have time to answer, Dani kept going on.

“Or maybe I’m no longer worth it! Maybe I never was and you're just tired of pretending!”

“Dani!” she exclaimed, interrupting the flow of accusation that she tried and failed not to take personally. “Calm down, baby, what’s going on?”

Dani had a bitter laugh and crossed her arms on her chest. This simple action put more distance between them than there was already and Jamie's heart tightened. She didn’t dare reach for her.

“Don’t tell me to calm down!”

Her words felt like ice in her ears and Jamie couldn’t repressed the shiver that ran through her.

“I’m sorry, Dani” she apologized, her hands up in a placating gesture.

She fixed her eyes, one blue, one brown, and she finally got it. It wasn’t only her anger, she didn’t even think Dani was really mad at her. Maybe frustrated, maybe worried, but not angry. Yet the ghost that inhabited her, this Lady of the lake that had the audacity of possessed her lover, fed onto those feelings and twisted them. Dani was breathing heavily and there was a lot of tension on her shoulders. Jamie thought quickly before reaching towards her slowly.

“It’s alright, Dani, I’m sorry. Breath with me, baby, please” she said softly.

Her hands found their way to her shoulders and she held her gaze, controlling her own breathing. After several long breaths, Dani seemed to find herself again and the tension left her body a little more with each exhalation. Finally, she let herself fall into Jamie's arms and her tears rolled down her cheeks. Jamie held her close, wishing she could squeeze the ghost out of her body, wishing she could suffocate it with her love.

“I’m so sorry, Jamie. I… I don’t, I didn’t mean” Dani rambled between her sobs.

“It’s alright, Poppins. You’re still here, it’s alright.”

Jamie softly kissed her hair and after a while she lied back on the bed, Dani still clinging to her with all she had. She adjusted the covers on their bodies and waited, letting the lamp on. The stayed silent for a moment, letting the heaviness fall away.

“Why don’t you want to talk?” Dani finally asked, still pressed against Jamie chest.

She felt the deep breath she took, and let her the time to formulate her answer.

“You’ve got so much to deal with, baby. You don’t need me to add to that.”

Dani straightened enough to look at her without losing her touch.

“But that’s not how a relationship is supposed to work, Jamie. You don’t get to help me and hide your pain away.”

Jamie reached to tuck a blond strand of hair behind her ear.

“I don’t know another way” she confessed. 

Dani tenderly kissed the tip of her nose and smiled at her.

“Your heart is big, Jamie. You love me with all of it, I never doubt it. But you know I feel the same way towards you. “

Jamie nodded, tears gathering in her eyes.

“When I hurt, I know you hurt too. So, when you’re hurting, Jamie, baby, I’m hurting too. I want to help you, my love. We have to talk to each other, you have to talk to me.”

Her thumbs swiftly swipe away her tears before she kissed her cheeks, tasting the salt of her pain on her tongue. When she tried to straddle her back, Jamie kept her pressed against herself with one arm, and Dani got the hint. Some things were easier to discuss without facing each other. She lied back on her and waited, counting each breath that moved her chest. And after gathering her courage, Jamie talked, her voice barely louder than a whisper. She talked about Mickey, she talked about her dad. She let the pain find words and didn’t try to control them. It felt strange, it felt scary. But as she admitted the dark thoughts she had in her youth, she realized that they had come back. So, she told Dani about them. Try to explain her fear of not being enough, of not deserving happiness, of not being strong enough. And Dani’s heart broke a bit more at each confession but she let her talk. She could be strong for her tonight. It wasn’t about her pain tonight. She listened and comforted Jamie. She gave her time and kissed her. She promised she were more than enough, she reminded her that she deserved happiness and it was an honor for her to be part of it. And more than everything, she she never stopped repeating how much she loved her.

And when Jamie fell asleep, Dani hold her tight. Not to be warm, for at the moment she didn’t feel the icy waters in her veins. She clung to Jamie to let her feel the warmth of her love and hoped that it could find her way into her dreams. Though she was the one to be possessed, they were two in this love story. And she vowed to herself to never let Jamie forget that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! 
> 
> It's my first time writing for this fandom, but as I was waiting for new updates on my favorite fanfics, I realised I could just write one myself. There isn't lot going on there, but I love how soft and tender their relationship is, and I wanted to indulge in it. Jamie is my favourite character and I wanted to show a more vulnerable side of her. Please, let me know what you thought of it and if I should write more on them ^^ 
> 
> Take care of yourself ^^


End file.
